Related art electronic apparatuses include a flat touch panel as an input unit. Such a touch panel is configured to receive contact to the touch panel as input operations but does not provide tactile senses according to different input operations. The related art touch panel has thus been desired to incorporate a device capable of providing the tactile senses according to the different input operations.
Thus, in order to provide tactile senses according to the different input operations, attempts have been made to utilize vibrations generated by an LRA (linear resonant actuator). Further, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-20284 (Patent Document 1) proposes an example of a technology for driving the LRA, and a dedicated IC (an integrated circuit) for controlling a tactile presenting device.
However, the vibrations generated by the LRA do not immediately stop even if a user stops inputting, and hence, the vibrations produced by the LRA may fail to provide quick responding tactile senses generated by a user pressing a metal dome button. Moreover, Patent Document 1 proposes an example of a vibration control unit configured to input an antiphase signal immediately after the input by the LRA has been stopped; however, a more satisfactory suppression effect may be required. The related art technology may thus require distinctively differentiated tactile senses according to different types of operations.